


tuesday september 22nd

by sobbestories



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Touching, Hugs, Lots and lots of kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, anyway i miss them, but they're soulmates!!!, it's still early in their relationship, just them being in love, lots and lots of fluff, sander has brown hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobbestories/pseuds/sobbestories
Summary: a little drabble of today's clip but in robbe and sander style (basically robbe and sander meeting up in secret to kiss each other without anyone bothering them) <3
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	tuesday september 22nd

**Tuesday, September 22nd, 08:19**

Every single day, Robbe would get up out of bed just early enough to be able to start his day the exact way he wanted to. He would check himself in front of the mirror a few more times than usual – and the usual was never – just to be sure he looked at least a little as if he had tried, to make sure he tried to look _good_ , which is something he had never really cared about before he had met Sander.

But ever since Sander had come into his life, Robbe had wanted things, liked things, enjoyed this he never really did before. Sander changed him, in a way that he made him more of himself, a version he never dared to be or felt comfortable enough sharing.

Sander made him feel appreciated, loved and wanted. Like he was the only one that mattered and that every single feature about him, on the in- and outside, made him special in its own way. Robbe had never really looked at himself that way. It wasn’t until Sander started calling him beautiful and didn’t notice anyone else but him that Robbe suddenly felt… enough.

They hadn’t told anyone about their relationship yet, though. Not that they didn’t _want_ to- the both of them would scream it off of the rooftops at any moment. But it was quite nice like this. There were no people asking about them, no friends minding their business. Right now, it was still just the two of them, and even though they didn’t mind others knowing, they secretively kind of enjoyed being in their own little bubble for a little while longer. The both of them had never really experienced being in a bubble like that before. Being in love with someone like that before. That feeling of going to bed and waking up every single morning, not being able to get that one person out of your head. Not being able to sleep, eat, basically not even being able to _breathe_ because all that mattered in life right now was them.

Robbe fucking _loved_ being in love. He loved being in love with someone who made him feel true to himself without ever getting judged for it. And he wanted to get a taste of it over and over again.

So now, every single morning, Sander would text Robbe the exact same thing, letting him know he was there, waiting for him, ready to catch him in his arms and shower him with just enough love to get him through the day, just enough love to be able to survive without him until he closed him within his arms again the same evening. It was quite ridiculous, really, but not having Sander around made Robbe feel extremely empty, as if his other half was missing, even though he wasn’t even that far away. That’s how used to him he had gotten already. That’s how head over heels in love he was with him already.

Sander: i’m here

Sander: waiting for you 

Robbe: on my way <3

Sander: hurry, it’s been too long 

Robbe: someone’s needy

Sander: always with you 😘

Sander: i want to kiss you 

Robbe: me too. <3 ten seconds

Sander: feels like an eternity

Robbe: are you calling me slow?

Sander: :)

Sander: hurryyyyy. i miss you

Robbe: look up, idiot <3

As Robbe walked around the corner, finally having arrived at _their_ spot, the one where they had fallen in love, completely and utterly consumed by the other, he could see Sander look up from his phone the second Robbe had sent his last text.

His fresh brown locks had grown a little longer again – others probably wouldn’t have noticed the difference at all, but Robbe noticed every single detail about him. He looked incredibly soft, yet so fucking gorgeous that he looked like a dream in the midst of reality. He wore his beige sweater with his black leather jacket covering it, his white t-shirt slightly coming up from under his sweater’s collar. He wore his converse today, his dark jeans embracing his slender legs, just standing there leaning against the graffiti wall, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his phone to text him, making him look like the most handsome college boy that Robbe had ever seen.

_Robbe was dating a college boy._

The most beautiful one the world had ever known.

As a gorgeous smile formed on Sander’s face, happiness overflowing as soon as his eyes met Robbe’s, his younger boyfriend hid his phone in his pocket immediately as he watched Sander do the same, running towards him and literally throwing himself at him, wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling him close to him. 

Sander wrapped his arms around his waist firmly yet oh so lovingly, hiding his face in the crook of Robbe’s neck and smiling love-stoned against his warm skin. They were so close that they could feel each other’s hearts beating out of their chests, the both of them filled with so much love and excitement for the other that they were barely able to breathe.

‘’Hi, baby,’’ Sander said quietly, Robbe’s skin muting his words. Robbe giggled as he leaned back, moving his hand through the soft, brown locks of Sander’s hair that were just long enough to fall down over his forehead. Sander closed his eyes from the soft gesture, enjoying how Robbe was so gentle with him, butterflies fluttering through his chest as he felt Robbe’s hand move to his cheek, caressing it and brushing his nose against his.

‘’Hi. I’ve missed you.’’ Robbe finally answered, as he leaned forward to press his forehead against Sander’s. His boyfriend’s arms were still wrapped around his waist, as Robbe stood in between his legs, both hands leaning on Sander’s chest as he was still standing against the graffiti wall. _Their_ graffiti wall.

Sander smiled while biting his lower lip, his eyes wandering over Robbe’s morning face, which looked as beautiful as ever. It was incredible how much beauty this boy held.

‘’I missed you too. I couldn’t sleep tonight because I thought about you constantly.’’ Robbe’s heart swelled from Sander’s words, grabbing his sweater within his hands, both the soft structure and his boyfriend’s arms still wrapped around him making him feel as safe as ever.

Robbe giggled. ‘’I dreamt about you.’’

Sander’s expression turned surprised, intrigued as he studied Robbe’s face waiting for more details.

‘’What was the dream about?’’

Robbe shrugged, his index finger playing with the collar of Sander’s sweater, disappearing underneath it at times, to come back up again after a few seconds. Sander felt warm, safe, like he wrapped himself inside his home as soon as he was close to him.

‘’You kissed me. A few times.’’

Sander raised both eyebrows. ‘’Huh. Sounds lovely. The Sander in your dreams is one lucky guy, then.’’

Robbe laughed as he grabbed Sander’s face with one hand, the other still holding his sweater. He brushed his nose against his again, his wide smile resulting in the same one from Sander, as they just stared at each other, taking the other in and enjoying each other’s presence while there was nobody else around to disturb them. Just like back then.

‘’The Robbe in my dreams was quite the lucky one, too.’’ Robbe whispered, making Sander sigh from disbelief in return.

‘’Fuck, I know the Sander in your dreams probably wouldn’t appreciate this, but… I really want to kiss you right now. Like, so fucking badly.’’

Robbe stood on his tiptoes, reaching out just far enough to brush his lips against Sander’s slightly. Just before Sander was able to lean in more and crash his lips against his, Robbe moved back, looking around the area as if he was looking for someone. Sander frowned, studying Robbe’s sudden movement while he was still holding him safely in his arms.

Robbe turned his face back to Sander, coming in closer again. ‘’Nope, he’s not here.’’

Sander laughed out loud, the sound echoing throughout the place, creating goosebumps all over Robbe’s body. He had never heard something quite that magical.

‘’Does that mean…?’’

‘’Kiss me.’’ Sander didn’t hesitate another second, pulling Robbe closer towards him in his grip, finally pressing his lips against his. His heart exploded, the feeling of his lips setting him on fire. Robbe’s hands moved towards Sander’s neck, burying his hands in his hair, pulling his face even closer, standing on his tiptoes to reach out to him even further. Sander groaned as Robbe pulled his locks slightly, moving his hands to Robbe’s waist and pressing his lower body against his.

Robbe’s hands now cupped his face, as Sander’s tongue moved past his lips, entering access to explore his mouth and letting the feeling of love and sensation grow even further. Sander dug his fingers into Robbe’s sides, creating a warmth and electricity Robbe had never felt before. He whimpered, breathing into Sander’s mouth.

As the both of them needed some air to breathe, completely being consumed by the other, Robbe let go cautiously- slowly waking up from the dream that was Sander.

‘’Fuck… you make me go absolutely crazy,’’ Sander whispered, his nose still touching Robbe’s. His younger boyfriend smiled, moving his nose from left to right, making Sander giggle in response.

‘’You’re quite the dream.’’ Robbe answered, seeing Sander turn all soft in his grip.

‘’You’re not so bad yourself, Ijzermans.’’ His boyfriend giggled, wrapping his arms around Sander’s neck again, pulling him in closer, never getting enough of him and being sure he never would.

Sander welcomed him again without hesitating, his lips exploring his own within no time, his hands travelling over Robbe’s back as the brunet’s wandered through his soft hair. He was sure it looked like a mess at this point, but he didn’t care at all. Not if it was Robbe.

His hands disappeared underneath Robbe’s jacket, his fingertips leaving trails of warmth right through the thin fabric of Robbe’s black t-shirt, which- wasn’t even actually Robbe’s.

‘’By the way,’’ Sander mumbled against his lips, creating some space to be able to speak.

‘’Hm?’’ 

‘’You look like a fucking dream wearing my t-shirt. It suits you way better than me.’’

Robbe rolled his eyes at Sander’s comment, not because he hated it, but because sometimes he just couldn’t believe just how soft and romantic he was. He really hit the jackpot.

‘’Shut up and kiss me.’’

Sander raised both eyebrows, smirking as Robbe’s neediness was one of his favorite sides of him, enjoying every single second of it. ‘’Your wish is my command, baby.’’

Robbe’s heart fluttered at the use of ‘’baby’’ every single time. Sander had his way of making everything sound special, and it was the most amazing thing Robbe had ever experienced. He had never felt so wanted and loved in his entire life.

As Sander pressed his lips against his again, he put his hands back on Robbe’s waist, turning them around to push Robbe against the wall. He locked him in between his legs, one hand leaning against the wall right beside Robbe’s head, the other still holding his waist to pull him closer to him. Robbe whimpered from his sudden take-over, his legs becoming weak at the thought of Sander clearly wanting him so badly. Robbe felt like he was on top of the world. Sander’s mouth left his own to place kisses on the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw- as his tongue moved past his earring, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Robbe bit his lower lip from pleasure, silently being so grateful that nobody was here to bother them. Sander moved back up, finding Robbe’s lips once again, kissing him as if his life depended on it. And it actually quite did.

The older boy cursed as they were interfered by the sound of his alarm going off. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, still having Robbe locked in between his legs. Not that he would leave him, but he just loved having him this close to him anyway.

‘’Fuck, my class is starting in a few minutes. I have to go.’’ Robbe pouted as he watched Sander slide his phone back into his pocket all annoyed, still a little flustered from the make-out session they had just had.

‘’Please, stay.’’ Sander smiled lovingly, adoring how adorable Robbe was, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

‘’I want to. God, you have no idea how much. I could be here with you forever.’’ He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on Robbe’s lips.

‘’But… I wouldn’t want to get into trouble. As much as I would like that with _you…_ ’’ Sander laughed out loud as Robbe nudged his shoulder, clearly surprised by Sander’s sudden change of mood once again.

‘’Sorry, sorry. That’s my cue.’’ He stepped back, grabbing his green shoulder bag from the ground and throwing it over his shoulder. Robbe walked up to him once again, moving his hands through his brown locks to make sure it looked less messy. Or at least, less as if he just had a half an hour make-out session with his secret boyfriend.

Robbe blushed as he saw Sander’s surprise on his face from the sudden gesture, clearly not having expected it. ‘’Sorry. It looked good. Like... _really_ good. But if others-’’

Sander silenced him by pressing a kiss on Robbe’s lips. ‘’It’s okay. I love it. Thanks, baby.’’

Robbe leaned in again, his lips never leaving Sander’s, as they slowly got lost into it again. Sander groaned, the thought of his class interfering once again.

‘’Damn it… I have to go. Please meet me again later?’’ Robbe nodded, as he let his hands slide down Sander’s arms, holding his both hands as his boyfriend took a step backwards. He held onto his hands for as long as he could, wanting him to stay with him, to touch him as long as possible.

‘’Robbe?’’ Sander said, just before their hands were too far to reach.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’I love you.’’

Robbe smiled, stepping forward once again to press the softest kiss on Sander’s lips.

‘’I love you, too.’’

Sander bit his lower lip, taking steps backwards slowly, keeping his eyes on Robbe for as long as he possibly could. ‘’I miss you already.’’ He blew a kiss into the air, before finally disappearing behind the brick wall.

Robbe had never been more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
